big_chungusfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes in Big Chungus X
Season 1 S1-E1: A Wild Hare S1-E2: A Delicious Breakfast S1-E3: A Delicious Lunch S1-E4: A Delicious Supper S1-E5: The Greatest Desert S1-E6: A Duel With Thanos! S1-E7: The Hungriest of Them All S1-E8: Olmer Food's Amazing Plan pt. 1 S1-E9: Olmer Food's Amazing Plan pt. 2 S1-E10: A Strange Past Season 2 S2-E1: Dante's Dilemma S2-E2: Super Dogdog to the Rescue! S2-E3: Enter Sans S2-E4: Knuckles' friend PP S2-E5: Olmer's revenge S2-E6: A Good Night for Obesity S2-E7: An interesting Scheme S2-E8: The Wrath of E S2-E9: Chungi Unite! S2-E10: Salad as a Rock S2-E11: Food-Be-Gone pt. 1 S2-E12: Food-Be-Gone pt. 2 Season 3 S3-E1: HOW IN THE CHUNK? S3-E2: KammeHamme Sandwich v.s. a knuckle Sandwich Season 4 S4-E1: A Yank To Yanee/A Location of Laurel Season 5 S5-E1: All That SHATers Season 6 S6-E1: It's Conspiracy Time! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! S6-E2: Zero The Hero S6-E3: Secrets in a Nutshell S6-E4: The Land Of The Chunguses! S6-E5: �������������� S6-E6: Dante's Secret S6-E7: Consperasies! S6-E8: Moto Moto vs Big Chungus S6-E9: Big Chungus does his Homework. Season 7 S7-E6: Band Time! S7-E7: Lucky Them, It's Season 7 Episode 7, and Big Chunk hasn't got a girlfriend yet. Season 8 S8-E1: Soup S8-E2: Ah yes more soup S8-E3: Hey where's the soup S8-E4: Haha there it is S8-E5: Soooooouuuuuuuupppp S8-E6: stop S8-E7: Mmmmm more soup S8-E8: There's A Bad Guy In My Soup S8-E9: Soup is sad S8-E10: Sad Soup S8-E11: Will You Stop With the Soup S8-E12: no Season 9 S9-E1: The Final SoupDown S9-E2: Demon 16 S9-E3: Life of Life S9-E4: Clown Aroun S9-E5: Yote Mameee S9-E6: S9-E7: S9-E8: S9-E9: S9-E10: The Origin of Big Chungus S9-E11: The Origin of Big Chungus 2 Season 10 S10-E1: Zero S10-E2: Lights, Camera, And we're done S10-E3: Old Friends S10-E4: Conspearices Again! Yay! S10-E5: Beauty despises the Beast S10-E6: The Curse S10-E7: Dream Girl (For some Reason will not exist until the Finale) S10-E8: Furret Walking S10-E9: Long Live the King of Frogs S10-E10: KIKIKK S10-E11: Big Kink Funk S10-E12: Aw Seriously? Season 11 S11-E1: Kirb's pretzel box S11-E2: Drawn Together S11-E3: TAWOG topping Season 12 S12-E1: Software Blood And Gore S12-E2: Bread Milk Bash S12-E3: Just Cliche S12-E4: There's No Place Like The Main Series! S12-E5: My Dinner with Skinky Feet S12-E6: Joe Mama S12-E7: Random Episode (01001100 01101111 01101100 01111001 01100111 01100001 01100111 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01001100 01101111 01101100 01111001 01100111 01100001 01100111 01100001 00100000 01011001 01000101 01000001 01001000 00100001) S12-E8: Double Trouble S12-E9: Spin the Bottle S12-E10: Mistaken Identity S12-E11: ABCme! S12-E12: The Ghost Of µærx's Peak S12-E13: Fun with Y S12-E14: Zed S12-E15: Leaf Wild S12-E16: David S12-E17: Waluigi is ded S12-E18: Beanos Taco! S12-E19: The Slave of the Truth S12-E20: Get you' *** right ova' Her'! S12-E21: This Crazy Couple S12-E21.5: Totaka's Punishment a.k.a. Big Chunk Saves the Day S12-E22: Concpearasies... S12-E23: Their Kite has Fallen S12-E24: Remembring Five S12-E25: The End Trivia * Season 8 is all about soup for some reason. * Season 11 is the shortest season. Category:Big Chungus Anime Category:Episodes